


A Good Idea

by Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Author Realises This Fic is Cheesy, Author Regrets Posting This, Cuddling, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, Unsafe Sex, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant/pseuds/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rhys?” You shout, as you search the rooms for said man. “Rhysss? Come on man, I know you’re in here… somewhere. I hope.” You push open the last door left  un-inspected. “Rhys-?”</p><p>A robotic hand slips delicately but firmly against your neck and clamps over your mouth.</p><p>“Well, I guess you found me.” Rhys chuckles darkly, gently playing with your hair. “Took you long enough… thooooough…” He hums as his hand trailed down to your hips. “I suppose you do deserve a reward, I guess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you guys to know that these sex fics I'm writing? Yeah, I wrote them on my first try, and I'm dumb enough to put it here. I have honestly no experience writing these kind of fics unless you include the many lemon fics I've read, which doesn't really count.
> 
> But anyway, have some love from Rhys. (why aren't there more people writing reader fics about rhys come on gUYS)

“Rhys?” You half-shout, half-speak as you search through the rooms of what seemed like your deserted household. “Rhysss? Come on man, I know you’re in here… somewhere. I hope.” You groan loudly when only silence meets your ears as you push open the door to the last room that was left unchecked in the house. “Rhys-?”

A robotic hand slips delicately but firmly against your neck and clamps over your mouth, blocking out a surprised gasp from escaping your lips as fingers idly play with your loose locks of hair.

“Well, I guess you found me.” Rhys chuckles darkly, resulting in a shiver going down your spine. “Took you long enough… thooooough…” He hums rather cheerfully as his flesh hand moves towards your lower region of your body, causing you to involuntarily jerk your hips to his fingers playfully pulling your belt loops in front of your pants. “I suppose you do deserve a reward, I guess.”

You give a muffled moan of satisfaction into Rhys’ mechanical hand as his flesh hand slithers inside of your pants and into your undergarments. The moment his cold slender fingers touches your dampening being and starts to rub small circles within your folds, you lean into his touch with a whimper and tilt your head back, eyes squeezed shut. He lets out a small laugh at your reaction; mechanical hand moving almost nonchalantly underneath your T-shirt, giving your breasts a small squeeze as an experiment before taking a sign that it was fine. (the correct sign being your mewls and further squirming against Rhys’ body)

It wasn’t long before Rhys pins you to the bed, his cupid lips crashing against yours and his hands running through your locks of  hair.

“Rhys…” You moan against his lips, your mind thoroughly clouded with pleasure.  _“R-Rhys!”_   You cry out even louder when Rhys begins to grind his hips against yours before pushing his tongue further into your mouth.  

"God, you taste amazing." Rhys groans out when he pulls away from your lips, both of you breathless and gasping for air.

His hips were still against yours, an erection clearly visible in his slacks and pulsing against your pants. His hands cages you by your sides and his tattooed covered chest was almost touching yours; both of your breaths almost synchronising as one. You could only just stare at him in wonder at his chocolate mussed hair, mismatched eyes of chestnut and electric blue staring at you and those soft pink lips puffing out small breaths of air.

A second later, he attacks your collarbone and neck, his teeth and tongue ravishing and sucking your sensitive skin to leave hickeys as evidence for later of this little event. You arch up to him in an instant response only to be push back down gently by his robotic arm and hold down until he was done with his little pieces of work being scattered around your soft neck.

Clothes are haphazardly thrown onto the floor throughout the process thanks to your partner, and it eventually comes to the point where Rhys is only in his boxers while kissing every inch of your naked body; the only piece of garment on you being your lacy lingerie. The former Hyperion worker takes one glance at it before snickering and turns to look at you, his ECHO eye gleaming brightly with lust.

"Well, looks like  _I_   wasn’t the only one expecting this to happen." He purrs, nuzzling his face in your shoulder as he not so subtly begins to rub his fingers against your damp lingerie.

You hiss from the pleasure of it, your hips attempting to buck up to his oh-so-talented fingers, but he’s still holding you down, much to your irritation and amusement. After several agonising seconds of Rhys teasing you and your failed endeavours of resisting against him, he swoops down and takes the last of your garments by his teeth, flinging them on the floor, causing your eyes to widen slightly at the sudden action. He chuckles at your shock before throwing in his boxers as well, leaving a clear view of his erect dick in front of you. If your face wasn’t already beet red, you were pretty sure it was right now.

“What’s the matter?” He snickers, narrowing his eyes with a smirk plastered over his smug face. “Cat got your tongue?” Rhys doesn’t wait for your response (or rather, lack thereof) before pushing his lips against yours once again, earning a muffled moan meshed in the heated kiss.

He pulls away, leaving you whining at the sudden lacking of his soft cupid lips against yours, only to have a surprised gasp and sharp inhale being brought by the pressing of his cock against your dampness. Being the absolute asshole he is, Rhys slicks the tip of his dick ever so painstakingly slowly against you, causing you to grit your teeth and fist the sheets. His cold robotic fingers strokes your cheeks lightly, taking your face into his palm while his thumb lightly grazes your skin as he traces your hip bones with his other hand, all the while taking in your feeble whines and soft pants as he grinds against you. Rhys pushes another harsh kiss that’s enough to make your lips bruise before he thrusts hard into you, earning a mix of a wince and moan from you.

Rhys patiently waits for you to get used to the fullness of his cock inside of you, gingerly interlocking his fingers into yours as he listens to your heavy breathing that returns to somewhat of a steady pace. You eventually give a light squeeze to his comforting hands, causing him to looking to you with his questioning mismatched eyes.

 _‘Are you sure about this?’_   His eyes seemed to say, a single blink breaking the unwavering stare into your own orbs.

You give a quick nod.

Almost immediately with your silent response, Rhys pushes further into you with a soft grunt, which was a big contrast to the loud scream of ecstasy you gave as your hands quickly shift to Rhys’ back for support, fingernails digging into his back as whimpers fall from your lips. You can’t tell if Rhys had let out a wince or a chuckle but that doesn’t matter because everything is just a spinning world of colours and bright lights and you’re chanting this man’s name like a prayer and  _god_ \- you dig your nails harder into Rhys’ body and eventually your hands trail up to tug at his dishevelled hair-  _this is just **perfect**._

Rhys gives no tease and absolutely no mercy as he plunges into you over and over again with deep long thrusts, all of which, you think in your drunken euphoric mind, seem to get deeper and deeper with each motion. He keeps whispering sweet nothings in your ear all the while, as if to calm you as he fucks you harshly into the bed, creaking loudly with each thrust.

It eventually comes to the point where Rhys is about to reach his climax and he slows to shallow thrusts for just a moment to open his mouth to ask for confirmation, but you cup his face with trembling hands and look straight into his dazzling hesitant eyes. You whisper two words with a choked voice.

"Do it."

With a small nod and a comforting upturn of his kiss-swollen lips, Rhys speeds up his thrusting from shallow to deep once again and it ends with the both of you screaming in ecstasy as you both reach your climaxes; his come spilling inside of you as it warms and fills you while your juices coat his spent member as he pulls it out of your throbbing being.

Both of you are panting heavily, and you're clutching him like a lifeline, mewling and whimpering against his chest. Rhys lets out a rather strangled but satisfied laugh as he runs a hand through your locks of hair.

“ You're an idiot." You mutter after gaining some oxygen back in your system. "You stayed here the entire time waiting for me to wake up and find you?"

"It seemed like a good idea in my head." Rhys laughs, leaning into your shoulder. "And it was."

As much work as you had today and how your stomach grumbles for some breakfast, you opt to stay in bed with Rhys for a few more hours, cuddling each other and basking in each other's warmth.

 


End file.
